Where the Hell did these hooves come from?
by eguzmanryan
Summary: Goddamnit Twilight, you failed another spell? Twilight finds a strange object in the Everfree forest (A computer). She performs a spell on it that is supposed to show her the origin of it. She didn't take into account electricity messing up her spell. She accidentaly brings nine humans turned pony into Equestria. Youtubers listed onto of first chapter due to lack of space.


**Chapter 1. What happens in Everfree should probably stay in Everfree**

**A/n This is either before Equestria Girls, or it never happened. Whichever works. (I just have to say, I hate the unecassary "Brad" relationship Stu *Eyes burn while looking at you, literally*)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh games, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Pewdiepie or My little pony. All belong belongs to themselves and MLP belongs to Lauren Faust. Please don't sue me!**

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I gazed at the weird device in front of myself. I found it in the Everfree forest on my way back from visiting Zecora. Never before had I seen anything like it, nor read about it in any of my books. I quickly decided to bring it back to the library to examine it a bit more. Back in the present, I placed the book I was holding down and looked at the curious device once more. It was charcoal coloured on the top with a strange symbol in the middle of it. I pick it up and flip it over. The bottom was a lighter gray with various ridges and screws. I turned the thing upright and placed it on my desk. Nudging the top open carefully, I peered at the interior. Along the bottom of it were tiny buttons, way to small to be used by ponies without hitting multiple buttons. Each of the buttons seemed to be assigned to a specific letter or number. The top part of it was slightly indented. Looking at I could see myself within it, like a mirror. I creased my brow. I began pacing around the room, stopping once in a while to glance at the book. I'm not sure if I should be doing this without informing Princess Celestia. She is my mentor after all. I tilted my head then shook it. _Of course not, she'll understand that this needed immediate attention._ I look at my wings that are twitching anxiously on my back. _I AM a Princess now. I don't need to tell Princess Celestia EVERYTHING. I'm able to make my own decisions. Plus, it's for the safety of Ponyville. EQUESTRIA EVEN! Who knows what arcane and forbidden magic must be used to operate this thing._ I sigh, feeling at rest, and pick up the book once again in my telekinesis. I read the words over in my head again to be sure I know what i'm doing before performing the spell.

_Worlds near, worlds far_  
_I wish to see them all._  
_To know these creatures, what they are_  
_To see them in this crystal ball._  
_The ones like us requiring love to grow_  
_As clear as stars, and winter's snow._  
_Worlds near, worlds far_  
_Of these creatures, I wish to know._

The spell would hopefully help me see the origin or the strange object in front of myself. The spellbook said _"Discover the origin. Find other beings from beyond."_ It was strangely brief and nonconclusive. Though it did say they would be loving creatures. What am I scared of? They would be in the crystal ball anyway. Though it was obvious it was no pony who had created the device, that still irked me. I zapped the spell at the crystal ball, as well as the strange device. I just have to know where it came from. As a Princess, I have to do my part in keeping Equestria safe. I groan, the spell growing more and more difficult to control. I let out a scream as i'm thrown against the wall, knocking all of the meticulously organized books out of it. My body aches as I shakily rise from the ground. I open my eyes, expecting the glass sphere to be illuminated. The sphere had been shattered from the spell, but that's not what had my attention. On the ground before me were nine unconscious ponies. One mare, eight stallions. All passed out in a mangled heap with their backs facing the strange device. I let out a gasp, questions exploding in my brain. _Whoaretheseponies?Wheredidtheycomefrom?WhatdidIdow rong?DidIdothat?Whyaretheyhere?_ I took a deep breath trying to calm my head. I creep over to the mysterious ponies. I checked their pulses. Luckily, there were alive and well. My head whips back, hearing a sudden sound from certain purple baby dragon "Twi... Twilight?" He rubs his eye with one of his claws. I pause for a second. He must have woken up when I slammed into the wall. He opens his eyes slowly, but they quickly widen at the sight before him. He then looks at me. His mouth hang agape as he says "Twilight ... What did you do?"

I force out a hushed stammer "I... I... I don't know"

**A/n Sorry if the spell didn't sound right... I tried. It was required. That is all.**


End file.
